Stolen Innocence
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: A young girl is raped and finds she is pregnant. Her mother sends her to sanq kingdom so that her colleagues wont find out, and her daughter is all alone . . . unless you count the five good looking, deadly, and mysterious boys and the pretty princess of
1. Innocence Stolen

Chapter 1 - 

**Innocence Stolen**

  


_Someone's baby_

_is having a baby_

_but it aint her fault_

_someone took advantage of _

_a little girl who was lost_

_Don't put the blame_

_on her tiny shoulders_

_she's got enough guilt as it is_

_Being forced to grow _

_at an accelerated pace_

_is not the way to live_

  


-- Innocence Stolen ; Sporadic

~

  


The beautiful girl screamed as wave after wave of pain twisted through her. She almost couldn't take it, but she had to. Countless women before her had gone through the process. Birth was extremely painful and she had known that when she discovered the pregnancy. Of course she had tried to hide it, but she should have known that it wouldn't work. Not when her mother was the one picking up tampons for her and also happened to be a very good doctor. Unfortunately she was also a doctor against abortion and adoption. That was part of the reason that the pretty blue haired girl had to leave. Her mother didn't want it spread around the medical community that her daughter was 16 and pregnant. The girl felt a slash of pain at that. Her mother had known about the rape as well. Even knew who the man was. One of their 'esteemed' neighbors. Her mother didn't press charges, and she blamed _her_. So she had been sent away from L3 and all of her friends to go to the Sanq Kingdom on Earth. 

"Push Ami, Push," One of the nurses told her. Ami pushed as hard as she could. She smiled slightly when she thought about how angry her mother was when the 'esteemed' neighbor had gotten in a mystery car crash. The authorities could find no evidence as to who cut the breaks on the politicians car. Her mother had known that it had to be her friends. Ami of course told her that she had no idea what she was talking about. She remembered the conversation perfectly.

  


~Flashback~

  


The phone in the lonely apartment rang shrilly as Ami watched the sun set. She walked over to the table, putting a hand over her swelling stomach.

"Hello?" She asked, picking it up.

"Ami Diane Mizuno, I know it was those hooligan friends of yours," Her mothers voice told her angrily.

"What are you talking about mother?" Ami asked with a sigh.

"Mr. Son (not DBZ) has been killed," The woman answered.

"Has anyone been apprehended?" Ami asked with a small smile gracing her face.

"Of course not, I told you that it was your friends. I know that group all to well Ami. I know that you helped them cause trouble as well," Her mother shouted at her.

"How can you be so sure that it was them?" Ami asked lightly. 

"Do you know what someone wrote across the trunk in Lipstick? Do you?" Her mother yelled. Ami of course knew automatically that it was her friends at that comment.

"Of course not mother, I'm not there nor have I been watching the news," She answered with another sigh.

"Do not give me that line Ami. I know that it was your friends. You were part of that stupid little gang," Her mother said in an annoyed tone.

"It wasn't a gang mother," Ami explained calmly.

"Yes it is, don't you lie to me. And it was your gang that killed Mr. Son. They wrote 'Justice has been Served' on his car," Her mother shouted.

"Mother, I must leave for my appointment. Goodbye," Ami hung up on her mother. She quickly dialed a number.

"I swear to Kami, if this is another telemarketer," A voice said threateningly.

"I'm more inclined to give rather than sell Ruka," Ami said with a giggle.

"Snowflake, how are you?" The Haruka asked, instantly concerned.

"I'm fine, I just got off the phone with my mother. It seems that she is under the impression that our dear Mr. Son has been murdered," Ami told her.

"I heard something like that. She think we did it?" Haruka asked.

"Of course," Ami replied with a smile.

"Well my dear. You will be happy to know that it was not me. Nor was it Michiru or Setsuna. You'll have to talk to one of the inners. Maybe Makoto?" Haruka suggested.

"What about Hotaru?" Ami asked.

"You know, I never thought about that. She was supposed to be at school when it happened though and no one called us to tell us she disappeared," Haruka said.

"It sounded like a Hotaru thing," Ami said thoughtfully.

"Purple lipstick?" Haruka asked.

"I didn't ask the color," Ami said.

"What did it say?" Haruka asked.

"Justice has been Served," Ami replied.

"Damnit," Haruka groaned, "HOTARU," She screamed. 

"Yes Ruka-papa?" Hotaru asked in the background.

"Did you know that Mr. Son died?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Hotaru replied.

"Do you know how?" Haruka asked.

"Of course, I'm the one that did it," Hotaru replied.

"I was asking everyone who did it and none of them would confess," Haruka said with a growl.

"You never asked me so I had no compunction to say that it was me," Hotaru told her.

"You were supposed to be in class," Haruka said with a glare.

"I did it while I was in the bathroom," Hotaru answered with a mischievous tone. 

"Long bathroom break?" Haruka asked drolly. 

"Quite," Hotaru answered.

"Tell Hotaru thank you, I have to go to an appointment now so I must let you go," Ami told Haruka.

"Will do," Haruka told her.

~End Flashback~

  


"AAAAAAAHHHHHH," Ami yelled.

"One more, that's all it will take," The doctor told her. She pushed with all her might and in a few moments there was a loud wailing. Ami closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She was only half done. Time for her baby's twin. 

"It's a girl," The doctor said happily.

"It still hurts," Ami growled.

"Of course it does Miss Mizuno, you haven't delivered the second one yet," The nurse answered.

"How are you feeling now Ami? Ready for another go?" The doctor asked cheerfully. That was not something Ami wanted to hear.

"A BABY JUST PASSED BETWEEN MY LEGS AND YOU'RE ASKING HOW I FEEL AND IF I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN? I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING CHOICE AND IF YOU WERE NEAR ENOUGH I WOULD HIT YOU FROM HERE TO PLUTO AND BACK," Ami screamed at the top of her lungs. 4 of her friends in the waiting room could hear her, and they all stood in wonder at the thought of their usually quiet friend that pissed off.

"That was scary," Haruka commented.

"Yeah, she was almost as loud as Usa when she's hungry," Hotaru commented in amazement.

"She had to have been louder if we heard her from out here," Setsuna answered.

"It was definitely a surprise," Michiru said with a laugh. 

"To bad the others are missing this," Haruka said with a laugh.

"You try going through it," Michiru told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I think I could do without," Haruka said quickly. Three boys across the room were trying to ignore them, and then Ami started screaming profanities about imbecilic doctors.

"Man, I didn't know she had it in her," Haruka said approvingly.

"IF IT"S SO EASY THAN YOU TRY IT YOU EGOTISTIC MOTHER FUCKING LAME BRAINED JUVENILE ASSHOLE PEANUT DICKED CREEPY LITTLE PRICK," Ami screamed. 

"I should be taking notes," a boy with a braid hanging down to his hips and light violet colored eyes commented. 

"Isn't it great?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka, if you don't be nice I'm going to tell her what you're saying," Michiru said.

"She'll only blush," Haruka said with a shrug.

"Not if I bring up memories," Setsuna said with a grin.

"No ganging up on me," Haruka said, putting her arms over her head in mock fear.

"I take it you're friends with her?" Asked a sweet faced boy with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"That would be correct," Hotaru said with a nod.

"We're waiting for a friend to get out of the OR," The boy with the braid told them. The other boy in the group had messy brown hair, but they couldn't tell his eyes because they were closed. 

"What happened to him?" Michiru asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

"He got in the way of one bullet while dodging another," The one with the braid said with a grin.

"Duo, that's not a very nice way to put it," The blonde one told the braided boy with his hands on his hips.

"He's as bad as Haruka," Michiru said with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a complement," Haruka said with a grin.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, this Quatre Raberba Winner, and the quiet one is Heero Yui, don't expect him to talk much," Duo introduced.

"I'm Haruka Tenno, this is Michiru Kaiou, this is Hotaru Tomoe, and this is Setsuna Meiou," Haruka told them.

"Ah, the violinist, pleased to make your acquaintance," Quatre told Michiru, "And of course my sister's love your clothes Miss Meiou," He told Setsuna, "And I rarely miss a race Miss Tenno," He told Haruka, "You of course, must be their daughter, Miss Tomoe, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," He told them all with a smile. Duo hadn't yet stopped staring in awe at Haruka, so he missed everything that Quatre said.

"Let me guess, you're a fan," Haruka said with a grin.

"Absolutely," Duo said with a nod. Someone came out then.

"Friends of Miss Mizuno?" asked a smiling nurse.

"That would be us," Setsuna answered as the four moved foreword.

"Ami's had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, and is doing fantastic after the birth," She told them. Haruka sighed in relief. 

"Who was she screaming at?" Hotaru asked. The nurses smile got larger.

"Doctor Lee thinks that he's got a wonderful sense of humor, but Ami didn't agree with him. He told her that after the first one the second should be a piece of cake and she shouldn't be yelling so much," She told them.

"Doe's he have a death wish?" Haruka asked. 

"No, he's stupid," The nurse said with a shrug.

"When can we see Ami?" Michiru asked.

"Not until tomorrow, but if you come with me I'll show you the babies," The nurse told them. They followed her to a windowed area that had a few squalling infants inside. She pointed to two of the nurses coming in with babies. One was wrapped in blue, the other in pink. The nurse tapped on the glass and pointed at the two being held. The nurses brought them foreword and showed them to the people standing there.

"They look like red monkey's," Haruka commented. Michiru slapped her upside the head for it.

"All babies look like that for the first few hours," The nurse told them. 

"Even so, she doesn't need to comment," Michiru told her.

"Have they been named?" Setsuna asked. She knew that Ami hadn;t yet been sure when she went into labor.

"Yes, the girl is Fern Elizabeth Mizuno and the boy is Corey Benjamin Mizuno," The nurse told them.

"Lovely names," Setsuna said with a smile. 

"Hey, we got news right after you left, Wu-man's fine. So I decided to come see the newest additions to the kingdom," Duo commented from behind them.

"The two that they're putting in the cribs are ours," Michiru said with a wide smile on her face.

"Where's the dad? You'd think that he'd want to have a part in his kids birth," Duo commented.

"He wasn't anywhere near good enough to lick the bottom of Ami's shoes let alone be the actual father of the kids," Haruka growled.

"I'm shutting my mouth," Duo said.

"He died in a car crash four months ago, so it doesn't matter," Hotaru said with a shrug. Duo just nodded.

"Aren't they adorable?" Michiru asked with shining eyes. Duo eyeballed them as Quatre and Heero came around the bend.

"They kinda look like red monkeys," Duo told them, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Duo, that may be true but you do not need to comment on it," Quatre said.

"You know I said that and Michiru got upset and said the same thing Quatre just did," Haruka told the boy.

"Fern and Corey. They are beautiful names," Quatre told them.

"Their mother is a beautiful woman," Hotaru said with a smile.

"She deserves so much more than what she receives. She needs so much more then she gets," Setsuna said in a sad cryptic voice. She turned to go bully the doctors into letting her see the new mother. 

"What did that mean?" Duo asked. Quatre sighed and shook his head.

"We met you for the first time today. You do not need to know, nor would we tell you even if we had known you for most of our lives. It is none of your business," Hotaru told him with a slight glare.

"But" Duo started.

"Enough Duo," Came a new voice. They turned to Heero.

"It speaks," Haruka commented with a smile.

"Quiet Haruka," Michiru commanded.

"Yes master," Haruka said with a salaam. Michiru giggled at her while Hotaru raised an eyebrow at the two.

"So what does Ami do?" Quatre asked.

"She's a student," Hotaru answered.

"What college does she go to?" He asked.

"She's a high school student," Hotaru told him.

"Oh," Quatre's face went red with embarrassment and he went back to looking at the babies.

"Where does she go to school?" Duo asked.

"She will be starting Peacecraft Academy in a few weeks," Haruka answered.

"That's where we go," Quatre said with a smile.

"Wait, how is she going to have children in the dorms?" Duo asked.

"Special plans have been made for her. She has her own dorm, she only has to share it with the kids, and it's one of the ones on the top corner floors. It's over a bathroom so it wont bother people downstairs if the babies cry. No one's above them to have a party or do something loud to make the baby cry, and the corner dorms are the most sound proof rooms in the building," Michiru told them.

"Got it down, huh?" Duo asked with a smile.

"And of course we will be stopping in to check on her," Haruka added.

"Who knows, we might even move closer," Michiru said before the three moved off down the hall.

"That was strange," Quatre said quietly.

"Man, I thought they taught safe sex at all the schools," Duo said.

"Something makes me think that it wasn't her choice," Heero told them.

"What do you mean He-man?" Duo asked.

"I mean from their comments I don't think that this Ami person had any say in the matter of sex at all," He said with an even deeper scowl on his face.

  


~*~*~*~*~*

  


Damia - "And yet another story from the mixed up files of Damia's mind," 

  


Solatina - "Someone needs to slap Duo, even if he's cute,"

  


Wren - "Poor Ami, but way to go about the doctor. How stupid can a man get,"

  


Damia - "You know what they say, the fastest way to die is to piss off a woman in labor,"

  


Solatina - "Review,"

  


Wren - "And she doesn't own SM or GW,"

  


Damia - "Farewell,"


	2. Concrete Angel

  


Chapter 2 -

  


**Concrete Angel **

  


_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

  


-- Martina McBride

  


~

Ami smiled at her children. They were so very beautiful. Both had blue eyes and hair. Corey had really dark blue hair, just like the midnight sky, while Fern had that color eyes. Fern had Lighter blue hair, like the sea off the caribbean islands, while Corey had that color eyes. They were opposites. They had the same birthmark as their mother, but in a different spot. The birth mark looked like the symbol for Mercury. Ferns was on the upper outside thigh of her left leg, while Corey's was on his upper right arm. 

They were fed from the bottle immediately because Ami was to small to feed them herself. She asked the nurse how to make the bottle and what to do. The nurses had been very kind to her. Ami's mother paid so that Ami stayed in the hospital one week after having the babies in her own room. Her mother never came by once. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru stopped by everyday and they would be taking her to their mansion in a few minutes. Evidently their was tons of stuff there from Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei. The kids were going to be spoiled with so many aunts. Ami laughed lightly to herself. A nurse walked into the room and smiled at her. Ami's hair was brushed and she was wearing a light blue sun dress. Her kids were wrapped in blue and pink blankets. Ami stood up and sat in the wheel chair the nurse had brought with her.

"This really is silly. I can walk perfectly fine," Ami told her. The nurse laughed.

"Think of it as a break. Pretty soon you wont be able to stay off your feet," The nurse told her.

"that's what I'm afraid of," Ami answered with a smile.

"You're a good mommy as far as I can tell," The nurse told her. 

"Thank you," Ami told her happily. She was wheeled out front to where Haruka was holding open the door to one of their limo's. Two car-seats were inside. Ami smiled and stood up to walk over to them. The nurse handed the diaper bag that Ami had in the room to Haruka and they got in. The babies were locked into their seats and Ami sat back with a smile at the four women around her.

"You have no idea how much I want to be in school studying right now," Ami told them with a sheepish smile. They laughed lightly.

"Of course Ami, that's why you are the scout of wisdom," Michiru told her. 

"I have one more week, correct?" Ami asked.

"Technically it is five days. You need one day to move in, one day to orient yourself, and the next day you start," Setsuna told her.

"That sounds like something that you would plan out," Haruka said with a smile.

"I am not that orderly," Setsuna said with a smile.

"We will have a fantastic surprise for you for the twins' two month birthday," Hotaru told the other girl with a grin.

"What is it?" Ami asked immediately.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you," Haruka said with a laugh.

"I'm going to be all alone for two months," Ami said with a sigh.

"No you wont, you'll have Corey and Fern," Hotaru told her.

"Not to mention that we are always with you in spirit and only a phone call away in reality," Michiru said with a caring smile.

"Do not feel badly Ami. We are all there for you. The girls sent surprises to the house for you," Setsuna told her as the car stopped. Ami smiled happily and started to unbuckled the car-seat Corey was in so that she could just take the seat into the house. Michiru did the same with Fern. They walked in and Setsuna led them to a sitting room down the hall. Everyone followed. Ami laughed when she saw it. The room was full of stuffed animals and balloons and toys. Ami saw a ton of books on a table and smiled. Most of them were baby books that she had wanted.

"Did you do this?" Ami asked with a grin.

"None of this is from us, it's all from the girls," Hotaru said with a grin.

"Yeah, we decorated a bunch of rooms upstairs. One for you and one for each of the rug-rats. Though we did put two cribs in your room so that they could sleep in there for now," Haruka told her.

"That was so nice of you," Ami cried happily.

"You deserve it," Michiru told her with a smile. Corey started to cry as he woke up and Ami sat the seat down to unbuckle him and rock him. As soon as he stopped Fern started in. Ami handed Corey to Haruka while Michiru unbuckled Fern, and then Ami rocked her daughter.

"You have a handful here," Setsuna told the other girl.

"Yes, but they are mine and they are beautiful," Ami answered.

"Are they hungry?" Hotaru asked.

"They will be in an hour or so," Ami answered.

"We have bottles made up in the kitchen and there is a mini fridge and a small microwave in what we dubbed your 'messy room' so that you can make them in their if you need to," Setsuna told her.

"How many rooms did you do?" Ami asked in surprise.

"One room each for you, Fern, and Corey; One play room for the kids' toys, One messy room, One sitting room, One bathroom, and one computer room," Hotaru answered.

"That was to much you guys. You're going to spoil me," Ami said.

"You need to be spoiled," Michiru told her.

"Besides, you'll only be here holidays and so will the other girls more than likely," Haruka told her.

"Unless another war breaks out," Hotaru commented. 

"This is so kind of you," Ami was nearly in tears over her friends' generosity.

"Calm down snowflake, follow us up to the rooms and we'll show you around," Haruka led the way up the stairs and Ami followed close behind. First they showed her her own room. Her walls were painted light blue with dark blue floor boards and carpet. She had a white canopy bed with smoky blue chiffon drapes. There was a tall white wicker sweater chest full of Ami's clothes and a walk in closet. A full length mirror stood in one corner flanked by tall potted plants and she had a balcony with french doors that opened to the west. She could watch the sun set. There was one white crib, and one natural colored wood crib against the wall. She noted that there were pictures on the walls and everything in the room was baby safe. 

The next rooms were the baby's rooms. Ferns was light green with little lady bugs painted onto the walls and a light green carpet to match the walls. There was a white crib against one wall next to a white dresser. A rocking chair stood in one corner and there was a book case full of children's books. There was a little white wooden bench that was actually a toy chest. Corey's room was butter yellow and had bumble bee's on the walls and a yellow carpet. He had the same furniture as fern, except it was all a natural light wood color. His bench was also more masculine than Ferns. 

The sitting room was done in powder blue with white floor boards. There was a dark blue couch and A wooden rocking chair. There was a TV and a radio as well as coffee table in the middle of the room. The messy room was white with dark blue Floorboards and carpet. The changing table was light blue. There was a sink and counter along one wall with a row of cupboards above them, all dark and light blue. The fridge and the microwave were white. The table and the four chairs were blue. 

The children's play room was full of toys when they walked in. The walls were white with splatter paint across them in 9 colors (Ice blue, orange, pink, green, red, purple, dark blue, turquoise, and black). The carpet was a medium brown color. There were rocking horses, robot things, board games, ten piece puzzles, and anything that a kid could imagine that wasn't there, was more than likely downstairs.

"You guys are truly the best friends in the universe," Ami told them tearfully.

"Ami, we just wanted to show that you were loved and that we support you," Setsuna told her.

"You are a dear friend Ami, we will always be here for you," Michiru told her.

"Do you like it?" Haruka asked.

"yes," Ami shouted happily. The babies woke up wanting food and they stopped to feed them. They put them in Ami's rooms and then went to the sitting room. Ami smiled at them.

"I was expecting the worst after my mother got angry at me," She told them, "But I'm glad to see that you don't have the same views on life that she does," 

"I always saw your mom as sweet and compassionate. What was the sudden change?" Michiru asked.

"She had the perfect daughter. I stayed out of trouble, I was top in my class, I made her look good. She saw everything else as my fault, and I was no longer the perfect daughter. It all changed. She has certain things that she sees as right and wrong, good and bad," Ami told them.

"Well even if she's not going to be there, we will," Setsuna told her.

"I'm glad for that Setsuna, I truly am," Tears came to Ami's eyes as she walked over and gave the other woman a hug.

"You're uniform is in your closet, there are four of them. Don't worry about the color, you can change after your classes," Setsuna told her.

"I think the mommy should be going down for a nap right about now as well," Haruka said as she saw Ami yawn.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Michiru said with a smile. 

"I'm not going to argue," Ami said with a soft smile. She stood and walked to where her room was located. She crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Will she be all right without us for the two months?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.

"As far as I can see, she will be fine after she settles. She will be most happy to have us near her though," Setsuna answered.

"She's so young to have this burden," Michiru said with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, but fate has set it's course," Setsuna said with a nod.

  


~*~*~*~*~*

  


Damia - "And that's the end of chapter two,"

  


Solatina - "We know, short. Five pages aint nothing to sneeze at though," 

  


Wren - "We'll try to help Damia get a longer one out later," 

  


Damia - "Yes well, I like reviews, they help loosen my mind screws and think outside the box,"

  


Wren - "And as for couples, Michiru and Haruka are a definite,"

  


Damia - "Oh yeah, a few of you might have thought that I was going to make it a Haruka/Duo . . . No. I'm a firm believer of Haruka/Michiru. As for a Ami/Heero? No. Personally I think that he would give her nightmares. She's to sweet for him. That doesn't mean they can't develop a bro/sis relationship of sorts,"

  


Solatina - "Shut up and let them get on to better fics,"

  



	3. Enter Sandman

  


Chapter 3

  


**Enter Sandman**

  


_hush little baby, don't say a word  
and never mind that noise you heard  
it's just the beast under your bed,  
in your closet, in your head  
exit light  
enter night  
grain of sand  
exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
we're off to never never land_

  


-- Metallica

  


~

Ami took a deep breath as she tried to get her favorite skirt from before the kids were born, around her waist. She groaned as she sucked in her stomach and tried to button it again. She huffed angrily as it refused to fasten.

"Ami, I hope you don't expect to get into those size 1 outfits you used to wear after only two weeks. You fit into size fours, be happy," Michiru told the girl with a laugh.

"I don't care, it's my favorite," Ami whined.

"Ami, this isn't like you," Michiru told her with a disapproving look.

"I apologize Michiru. I just want to look nice for my first day," Ami said with a sigh.

"Why don't you try this," Michiru walked into the closet and pulled out a dress. It was a knee length sun dress with a pattern of tiny blue flowers over a white background.

"Alright," Ami took the dress and pulled it on. It fit snugly from her chest to her hips and then flared out. She smiled and took a pair of white sandals and slipped them on.

"Who has Fern and Corey?" Ami asked.

"I told Hotaru and Haruka to go put the two in the car and amuse them," Michiru told her with a smile.

"Good, my uniforms are packed, the cribs were taken yesterday, the baby bags are packed, the formula is packed, I've got my school books and bag," ami paused and thought for a moment, "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" She asked.

"Because you forgot to include the baby toys, strollers, walkers, and blankets on the list," Michiru told her.

"Good, they're all packed. Let's go," Ami said with a smile. The two walked downstairs and met Setsuna at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at the two.

"Well, we need to get Ami over and settled with the children," Setsuna told them. They walked out to the Limo and Stepped inside. The Limo started to pull out and everyone laughed at Haruka, who was actually trying to get the twins to laugh. The twins gave her a few strange looks but neither of them laughed. Ami smiled and giggled happily at the three.

"Snowflake, I don't think your children appreciate the harm this could do to my reputation," Haruka said with a sigh.

"They just want you to try a bit harder," Ami told her. The babies eyes strayed toward their mothers voice as she talked. Ami moved next to the two car-seats and smiled down at her kids.

"Is Auntie Ruka being strange?" She asked the two. They smiled and gurgled their laughter at her. She smiled down at the two. Corey was in a pale blue jumper with little race cars on it. Fern was in a pale green jumper with roses, her fist in her mouth.

"I see how it is," Haruka said in mock exasperation.

"You're still loved," Michiru told her with a laugh.

"You go away, you distract them to much," Haruka told Ami. The blue haired girl moved over to Michiru and left Haruka to her devices. Twenty minutes later they reached the school. They entered the gates and Ami fiddled nervously. Setsuna noticed.

"Do not worry about how they treat you. You are above everyone of them. Calm down and hold your head high," She told the small girl. Ami nodded and took a deep breath. The car stopped and the driver came around to open the door. The five women noticed a girl a little older than Ami come out the front doors followed closely by five young men, three of which they knew. 

"Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna," Duo called, hopping down the steps.

"Duo, pleased to see you again," Setsuna said with a nod.

"Hello, I am Relena Peacecraft, welcome to peacecraft academy," A willowy blonde with hazel eyes introduced herself. Ami stepped out and smiled lightly at the woman.

"Hello, I am Setsuna Meiou. These are my associates, Haruka Tenno, Michiru Kaiou, and Hotaru Tomoe. This is our dear friend and the newest student, Ami Mizuno," Setsuna answered with a smile as Ami handed Corey to Haruka and climbed out with Fern.

"Oh, they're adorable! May I?" Relena asked immediately. Haruka looked at her uncertainly, but Ami smiled and nodded. Corey looked up at the girl in curiosity.

"He's darling. How old is he?" She asked.

"Two weeks . . . almost," Ami answered with a smile.

"You're the one," Duo started. He was interrupted by Quatre's hand over his mouth. Ami blushed but gave soft laugh.

"The doctor wasn't being very helpful and I'm afraid I lost my temper," She said.

"And she was allowed, it's not like giving birth to twins is easy," Hotaru said.

"Not that you'll find out until you're about forty," Haruka told her. Hotaru just shrugged lightly.

"Well, we should get to business. You are on the top floor, so let's have the brutes get the bags," Relena said with a smile. The five boys grabbed her bags and started to walk up the front walk. Relena gave Corey back to Haruka and led the way. They walked onto one of the elevators to go up to the fifth floor and got off. They turned right and walked to the end of the hall. There was one door on the back wall. Relena smiled.

"This is yours, room 509," She pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door before handing the key to Ami. They walked in and smiled. In the living room was a love seat and a TV, there was a small kitchenette on their right, and to the left was a hall. There were four doors in the hall. 

"This is much more than I expected," Ami said in slight shock.

"This is your closet," She told them, opening the first door on their right as the boys dropped the bags in the living room, "This is the bathroom," She opened the next door down. Ami smiled. there was a bathtub and shower, two sinks with a mirror over them and a full length mirror behind the door. And of course the toilet.

"It's a nice size," Hotaru said with a nod. The rest of the girls gave her strange looks. "What?"

"These two are the bedrooms," Relena pushed open the two and showed them. The second one down was larger than the first. Ami decided that it would be good for the kids. Both rooms had walk in closets and windows. They were furnished with one bed, a single dresser, and a lamp.

"Thank you very much Relena," Ami said happily. Corey started to cry and that started Fern.

"Here," Haruka shoved Corey into Michiru's arms and she and Ami rocked the babies.

"Do you need something?" Relena asked.

"There are two bottles in the baby bag. One of the boys brought it in," Ami answered. Hotaru and Relena went to go get them. They took the bottles in to Ami and Michiru. They started to feed the kids, who stopped fussing.

"They're so cute," Relena said with a smile. Ami grinned. She, Michiru, Relena, and Hotaru started to talk about the kids as they sat on the bed. Out in the living room, Haruka leaned against the wall while the five boys looked bored.

"So, Haruka, Ami's kinda cute," Duo said with a grin.

"Touch her and die," Haruka growled. 

"She's not the type for you," Heero told him, eyes closed and leaning against the wall.

"Miss Haruka," Quatre started. 

"Jesus, that makes me sound about eighty. It's just Haruka," The blonde told him with a grin.

"Haruka, These two are Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang," Quatre introduced. Haruka nodded.

"Any of you hurt her, and you will find out what it feels like to have seven pissed off Senshi on your ass," Haruka told them.

"Haruka?" Hotaru asked, coming into the room.

"Yes firefly?" Haruka asked.

"It would be eight. Do you really believe that P would let us have all the fun?" She asked. Haruka gave her a measuring look.

"Just don't say that in front of Michiru. I don't want to be stuck on the couch for a week," She told the girl.

"She didn't make you last time," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"Last time I had nothing to do with it," Haruka said with a shrug.

"I'm protective," Hotaru answered with her own shrug. The boys just watched the two in silence.

"So Hotaru," Duo started with a smile.

"No," Hotaru said immediately.

"Huh?" Duo asked.

"N-O, No," Hotaru said.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Duo protested.

"You were going to ask if I was free tomorrow night," Hotaru told him with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" Duo asked in surprise. Hotaru shrugged.

"The onna has taste," Wufei said with a nod. Haruka looked over at the chinese boy.

"You're the one that got shot, correct?" She asked. Wufei grumbled something under his breath and nodded slightly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Wufei glared at her.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" He growled.

"Wufei, please calm down, it was a simple question," Relena said as she came in with the other two girls. 

"Thank you Relena, and thank you boys for bringing my things up," Ami told them all. Relena and the boys left, leaving the scouts. 

"Well, first things first. The walls are boring. Plain white?" Michiru asked with a shudder.

"I like neutral shades as well, but everything in white and tan is frightening," Setsuna said with a nod.

"How do we change it?" Ami asked.

"You tell Michiru what color you want it, and she somehow does it," Haruka said with a shrug.

"Helpful," Ami said with a laugh.

"It's because I'm Patron Guardian of the Arts," Michiru said with a smile.

"I understand now," Ami said with a smile.

"How do you want the kitchen to look?" Michiru asked. They walked in and looked around. The floor tiles were white, the shelves and cupboards were cream, and the counters were cream. The microwave, stove, and fridge were white.

"I want the tiles to be a natural brown shade, and the cupboards to be wood of the same color, and the counters to be a very light blue," She said first. Michiru closed her eyes and everything changed.

"I love watching that happen," Hotaru said with a grin.

"What about the rest?" Setsuna asked.

"Leave it white," Ami told them. They nodded and wandered into the living room.

"Let's make the walls powder blue and the couch navy blue," She said. It was changed.

"Next is the bathroom. Floor needs to be white, not that icky off white stuff," Ami said with a frown. "I want a dolphin painted on the wall across from the sinks. The shower curtain can have jumping dolphins, the walls can be white with blue floorboards," She said. Michiru changed it as well. Next was the kids room.

"Relena said that she would have the bed moved in a few days," Setsuna told her.

"Fine. Let's make this room yellow. A nice sunny yellow. Add colorful flowers up toward the ceiling, and make the carpet yellow as well. The floorboards can be white and so can the window sill. Make the closet the opposite," she said with a smile. The room was changed. They went to her room next.

"Let's not wake the babes," Haruka said with a smile. Ami nodded.

"I want the walls to be sky blue, and the carpet to be navy. The floor boards can be navy as well as the windowsills. Make my closet have the navy carpet, white walls, and sky blue floorboards," Michiru changed that as well. 

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we should set up the house," Hotaru said. Ami and the outers started unpacking things and setting them up in different room around the 'house'. Within two hours, they were done.

"Ami, we have to leave early tomorrow morning, so we decided we'd do the essentials tonight," Michiru told her.

"Essentials?" Ami asked.

"Shopping, and that sort," Hotaru explained. 

"And these of course," All of them pulled a present out of their SS pockets.

"What are these for?" Ami asked in surprise.

"We got the brats a bunch of presents, the mommy needs some as well," Haruka told her with a smile. Ami grinned back. Michiru handed Ami hers first and they all walked into the living room. Ami sat on the sofa and opened the present. Inside was a brand new, top of the line, ice blue lap top. She smiled and hugged the woman.

"Mine now," Hotaru said with a smile. She handed Ami a large package. Ami opened it with relish and nearly cried when she saw it. It was a polished lap harp made of some sort of golden wood. Ami had been playing since she was about ten and her mother had thrown away Ami's in momentary anger a little over nine months ago. 

"Thank you so much," Ami said with a tearful smile.

"Now it is my gift," Setsuna gave her a box shape. Ami tore the silver paper from the parcel and smiled. Inside was a beautifully carved jewelry box and inside of that was a card for Setsuna's store and some jewelry.

"It's beautiful," Ami said with a smile. The symbol of mercury was the handle for three tiny drawers and there was a dolphin of sorts on the top of the box. 

"Me," Haruka cried happily. She gave Ami a tiny black drawstring bag. Ami opened it and dumped the contents in her hand. Two keys fell out. She looked at the other woman questioningly.

"The silver one is a copy of our house key. You are now part of the family. The silver and black one is for that," Haruka had lead her to the window while she talked and now pointed to a small blue land Rover in the parking lot that had a large silver bow on it.

"And the card gets you anything you want in the store," Setsuna told her. Ami felt her eyes well up with tears. 

"You guys are doing so much for me," She told them with a sniff. Michiru enveloped the younger girl in a hug and murmured soothing words to her.

"It's only fair snowflake," Haruka told her.

"You need to take care of Corey and Fern and still be a teenager, so we are going to help you. It wasn't your fault that this happened," Setsuna told her.

"We help where we can," Hotaru told her.

"Come, let's go to the store," Michiru told her. Ami wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You all are the best," She told them.

"Uh, there are only five seats in the car, so we'll take the Limo again," Haruka said with a slight grimace.

"Poor Haruka, maybe if you ask nicely Setsuna will let you drive," Ami said with a grin. Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"I think not, the last time I let her do that she got us pulled over eight times and made a four hour drive take under an hour," Setsuna answered. Ami, Hotaru, and Michiru giggled as Haruka smirked in pleasure over the memory.

"Let's go get Corey and Fern, they've had a long enough nap, they should be waking up for dinner soon anyway," Ami told them. The five walked back to the room and picked up the two sleeping babies. The two woke up and started to cry.

  


~*~*~*

  


Damia - "Well, as before, it's been awhile. I hope you all haven't forgotten this little story here,"

  


Solatina - "It's better for their health to forget all of your stories,"

  


Wren - "Can't you be nice?"

  


Solatina - "It's not in my contract,"

  


Damia - "You don't have a contract,"

  


Solatina - "Hence the reason it is missing,"

  


Wren - "Readers please review,"

  



	4. End of the World

Chapter 4

  


**End of the World**

  


Save yourself, serve yourself. 

World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and the revered and the right, right. 

You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched. 

  


It's the end of the world as we know it.

It's the end of the world as we know it.

_It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine. _

  


-- REM

  


~*~*~*

Ami bit her lip lightly as she looked up at the building. She was to start school that day. Corey and Fern were at a nearby day care that the teachers used. Ami walked up the stairs and into the bustle of Peacecraft Academy. She glanced at the schedule in her hand and looked both ways. She had completely forgotten everything due to exhaustion. She had been up half the night with Corey and Fern. They two just wouldn't go to sleep, and when they did, it wasn't for very long. She leaned against a wall and looked at everything around her in confusion. 

"Hey, isn't that Ami?" Duo asked. The other five boys looked down the hall to the girl leaning against a wall with a look of chagrin on her face. 

"How many other onna's that you know have blue hair?" Wufei asked with a snort.

"Noin," The braided pilot answered with a grin.

"She looks distressed," Quatre commented, walking down the hall to the girl. The bell sounded as they came up to her. She bit her lip, not noticing them.

"Miss Mizuno?" Quatre asked. Ami spun around quickly, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hello Quatre, just call me Ami," She told him.

"We couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit overwhelmed," The blonde told her. She blushed lightly, making the shadows under her eyes more noticeable.

"Yes, I seem to have forgotten where my classes were," She told him. 

"May I see it?" He asked politely. She handed him the schedule.

  


_1 - Advanced Honors Calculus (Mr. John Green)_

_2 - Advanced Honors Physics (Mrs. Dawn Violet)_

_3 - History (Ms. Jenny McCarthy)_

_'A' Lunch_

_4 - PE (Mr. Dan Violet)_

_5 - Honors English (Mr. Greg Thomas) _

_6 - Photography (Ms. Joan French)_

  


"You have the same schedule as we do," He told her with a smile. 

"Come on, we're late," Duo said, springing over to the stairs. She followed him up, not noticing that the boys had flanked her almost as they did Relena. They all walked into the classroom together. People stopped what they were doing to look at the late arrivals.

"Hello Mr. Green," Quatre greeted their teacher. 

"Hello Mr. Winner, please take a seat, you and your friends are already five minutes late," A tall skinny man with light gray hair and blue eyes told him.

"That is because we were bringing the new student," Duo told the teacher with a smile. Mr. Green seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Miss Mizuno?" He asked, motioning for the boys to go take their seats.

"Yes Mr. Green, I am Ami Mizuno," She answered with a nod. He smiled.

"Class, This is Ami Mizuno, here with us from L4. She was the top student on her colony and has decided to come here," He turned to the blue haired genius beside him, "Please take a seat next to Mr. Chang," He told her. She walked to the desk beside Wufei and sat down. She pulled her lap top out of her bag and set it on her desk. She listened to everything that He said and took notes. He gave them an assignment and passed it out, expecting it to take at least the rest of the class to finish it. He sat at his desk and pulled out a romance novel. Heero was usually done within half the time that Mr. Green expected, but kept quiet. He was the smartest in the class. Ami was done in ten minutes. She put her pencils in her bag, set aside her paper, and logged on to her email. All of the girls had left her notes and such things. She smiled as she replied back to all of them. She yawned as she finished up the last of them, noting that there were twenty minutes left in the class. She closed her laptop and rested her head on her arms, hoping to rest her eyes for a few moments.

"Miss Mizuno," called an irate voice moments later. Ami snapped up quickly, blinking her eyes and glancing at the clock. There were three more minutes left in class.

"Yes?" She asked, blushing to the roots of her hair as people in the classroom tittered and giggled.

"I asked for everyone to bring me their papers," He told her. She picked up her paper and brought it foreword. 

"I apologize for falling asleep, I didn't mean to. I just shut my eyes for a moment," She told him, handing him her paper. He glanced over it quickly.

"At least you finished it," He told her with a shrug. She walked back to her desk, still blushing. She sat down.

"Long night onna?" Wufei asked.

"My name isn't onna. And yes, Corey and Fern wouldn't fall asleep," Ami groaned, burying her face in her hands. The bell rang a moment later and Ami followed the boys out of the room, still blushing lightly.

"Next we have Mrs. Violet," Quatre said with a smile.

"Dawn's a good kid," Duo said with a grin.

"Dawn?" Ami asked.

"That it what the woman prefers," Wufei said with a shrug. 

"We all have study buddies in there, you'll be with Trowa, 'cause he's the only one that doesn't have one," Duo said with a grin.

"Alright," Ami replied slowly. They arrived at a bright classroom with lots of open windows and a young-ish woman at the front. She was wearing a long black skirt and a red tee-shirt. She had long blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. 

"You must be Ami Mizuno," The teacher said, immediately noticing the new arrival with the boys.

"That is correct Mrs. Violet," Ami said with a nod.

"My names Dawn, so that's what you will call me," Dawn told her with a smile. Ami smiled back.

"So I hear that you have twins," Dawn said with a mischievous grin.

"That is correct, Corey and Fern," ami said with a wide smile.

"I have twin boys, Trent and Troy," She told the other girl.

"How old are they?" Ami asked.

"Eight months," Dawn answered with a smile.

"You're so thin," Ami said in surprise.

"I know, My husband's the PE teacher. He makes me run with him every morning," Dawn said with a grin. 

"I have him after lunch," The blue haired girl commented.

"What am I doing? Class has started and I'm sitting here talking about children. You go to the back of the classroom. You'll be sitting between Heero and Trowa. Don't let them get to you, they may be slightly anti-social, but they aren't bad kids," She told her. Ami smiled, thinking of what Duo had said. She walked to the back and sat down between the two boys.

"Alright, we have a new student, her name is Ami Mizuno. Ami, raise your hand and give a wave," Ami did as she was bid. "Alright, everyone make her feel welcome. Today is a review day, Ami look over everything with Trowa and ask for help if needed," She said, turning around and walking to her desk.

"What are we reviewing?" Ami asked. Trowa glanced at her before opening his laptop and pulling up documents.

"Planetary movements," He said quietly. Ami got a bemused smile on her face. She new most of it thanks to her Mercury computer. Dawn started to make the rounds and she seemed slightly surprised to see Ami explaining everything to Duo and Quatre, who were partners. The bell rang while they were still talking, and they quickly packed everything and walked out. 

"Ms. McCarthy is bit of a stiff, but she's not so bad," Duo said. Ami nodded and tried not to feel nervous. She was still expecting someone to turn and point at her any moment now and call her a slut or something.

"She's a wonderful teacher," Quatre said with a smile. Ami nodded again. They were on time to this class, but they were the last ones in the room anyway. The teacher glared at them.

"Mizuno I presume?" The woman asked coldly. She was extremely old and had white hair and countless wrinkles. 

"Y-yes, that's me," Ami said with a nod.

"I expect you to be on time everyday. If you're late, you get detention. Don't expect me to be nice just because you have kids," She sneered. Ami's jaw locked and her back stiffened as she stood up as tall as she could, which was still shorter than just about everyone else in the room. People started whispering behind their hands, and writing notes. She hadn't thought it was anyone else's business whether she had children or not, so not a lot of people knew. Her teachers did as a matter of principle. She was the only student mother there after all.

"I don't expect to be coddled because of Corey and Fern. Where do I sit?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"Go sit by Chang and Yui," The old woman snapped at her. No one liked to sit by those two except the other pilots. Heero scared them, and Wufei pissed them off as well as scaring them. Ami walked to the back, head held high, and took her seat gracefully as Duo shot the teacher dirty looks and Quatre looked dismayed.

"Today we are starting a new unit. It is on Early Terran Mythology. We start with the Silver Alliance. Does anyone know of it?" She asked, looking like she didn't expect anyone to have heard of it. Ami raised her hand with a blank look on her face.

"What is it Mizuno?" Ms. McCarthy snapped.

"You asked who knew of the Silver Alliance," Ami answered calmly. 

"Fine," McCarthy said. "The Silver Alliance took place in what they called the Silver millennium. It is said that there was a Goddess that ruled each planet. All except for Earth, because Earth was inhabited by humans at that time. The Queen Goddess as it were, was Serendipity of the Moon," Ami frowned softly at that. The rest of the information was amusing because it was so false, getting the name of the Moon Queen wrong was disrespectful. McCarthy droned on for a while more, and Ami got bored. They were supposed to be taking notes on their lap tops, but Ami opened the chat room she knew most kids used, her friends were usually on it.

  


Ice_Queen : Yawn

Love_Goddess : Ami!!

Lunar_Bunny : OMG!!! Hey! I thought you were at that place in the Sanq?

Ice_Queen : I am, I'm taking notes. Can't you tell?

Love_Goddess : Straight laced Ami not doing as she is supposed to? I never thought I'd see the day

Lunar_Bunny : Go Ami!!

Shinamegami : Well, I think I'm impressed.

Shinigami : Ami?

Ice_Queen : Do I know you?

Shinigami : Duo here, at your service

Lunar_Bunny : A friend of yours?

Shinigami : I would lay my heart at her feet, but I'm afraid she'd kick it aside

Shinamegami : With good reason I would assume

Ice_Queen : Duo, you are strange

Shinigami : I try

Love_Goddess : Are you not good looking enough Duo?

Shinigami : I take exception to that! Look at my pic!

Shinamegami : Than it must be what little brains you have that are such a turn off

Shinigami : Hey, it's not my fault you want my job

Shinamegami : Whatever you say little man

Love_Goddess : Dude, you're hot! 

Shinigami : I know

Ice_Queen : So much modesty, Duo

Shinigami : Of course

SandRock_04 : Duo, McCarthy has been trying to get your attention for two minutes now.

Shinigami : ACK!

Ice_Queen : Gotta go girls, call me tonight

Love_Goddess : Will do!

Shinamegami : Tonight it is

Lunar_Bunny : Make sure the babies are there!!

  


Ami turned her attention back to Duo, who was now looking at the teacher blankly.

"I ask you again, what planet did the Goddess of Ice and Wisdom live on?" McCarthy demanded.

  


Ice_Queen : Mercury

Shinigami : Thanks

  


"Mercury," He said with a smile.

"Hm, Mizuno, the Goddess of Fire and War?"

"Mars," Ami answered immediately.

"Hm, I expect you all to do research on this myth. I want a three page essay tomorrow," She announced. Kids started to complain loudly and she pinned them with a glare.

"You are supposed to be the best and the brightest. Do not question me, do the work. You are in pairs of three, the list is outside the door," She told them. The bell rang and everyone piled out of the room to see who they were with. 

"Dude, I'm working with Quatre and Trowa," Duo said happily.

"I'm with Heero and some girl named Sarah Smith, do you know her?" Ami asked.

"Yup, can't say that you're lucky there. Sarah's a bit of a bitch," Duo said with a laugh.

"Oh well, at least I'm an expert at the legend," Ami said with a smile.

"I don't suppose you could help us, we know nothing about it," Quatre asked. 

"Sure, come on by my dorm while we do it tonight," Ami said with a smile.

"Ok girly, I'm Sarah. Tonight, you're dorm, 7. I'll be there, don't make me wait," A tall brunette girl told Ami, without a by your leave. She turned and walked away before Ami could say anything. 

"Ah, the lovely Sarah Smith, can't say her personality is anywhere near her looks," Quatre commented with a small frown.

"Lunch time. Wanna eat with us?" Duo invited her. Wufei glared at the braided boy for inviting the girl.

"I have to go check on Corey and Fern," She said with a shrug. 

"Oh, well in that case, see you next class," Duo said. Ami nodded and turned and walked across the campus to the nursery. She walked in and smiled at the attendant.

"oh. Miss Mizuno, come with me," The older woman turned and walked into one of the rooms. Ami followed her. A woman sat between the two kids, rocking their baskets back and forth. 

"They've been fussy all day. I don't know what's wrong with them," She told the young mother.

"Well now, what's wrong with you two?" Ami asked calmly walking over to the two. They stopped fussing and looked up at her. Corey smiled, showing The dimple in his right cheek.

"It's as I told you, they just aren't used to mommy not being there," A man said from behind her. She turned and looked at him in slight surprise. He wasn't every old, not more than twenty two or so. He had white hair that fell straight to mid back and light blue eyes.

"Do you work here?" She asked politely. He laughed.

"Heavens no, I'm Milliardo Peacecraft," He said with a smile.

"We didn't know if we should interrupt class time to tell you that your kids were upset, so we called the office and Mr. Peacecraft came down to see them," The woman taking care of her kids said.

"And they stopped fussing. They seem to like my hair, eh Molly?" Milliardo asked. Molly smiled.

"Yes they do Mr. Peacecraft,"

"Well you two attention hounds, I'm here now. All yours for," Ami glanced at her watch, "Another twenty minutes," She Picked up Fern as the other two walked out to go play with the other kids. Ami lay Fern on the ground and then put Corey next to her. She sat down and spread her legs to either side of the twins an started to tickle them.She played games with them and smiled and laughed. Playing with her kids made her entire day seem perfect. Too soon though, her time was up and it was back to school. As she kissed her kids and headed off to PE she realized she hadn't eaten. 

"Oh well, I'll eat later," She shrugged to herself. She went into the girls dressing room and changed into the black shorts and white tee shirt that was their uniform. 

"Ami, right?" Asked a man with a whistle. He was tall and muscular with chiseled features that were accentuated with dark brown hair and eyes. Ami smiled nervously and nodded.

"My wife said you were a good girl, I'm Dan, Mr. Violet just seems to strange for a PE teacher," He told her with a smile. She shook the hand he had held out and then he told her to line up with the other kids against the wall. She walked over and stood between two girls, who automatically scooted a little farther away from her. Ami felt hurt, but she ignored the feeling to pay attention to the teacher instead. 

Dan was explaining the rules for flag football. She figured that everyone their age should know how to play that game, but apparently they didn't. She sighed and tuned him out until he made the teams. Duo was captain of one team, Heero of the other. Ami ended up on Duo's team with Trowa and Quatre. In the end Heero's team won. Not that Ami cared very much. She had been pummeled all over the field for god knew what reasons. She knew what she was going to look like, she had always bruised easily. They ended the class with laps and then were sent to change. Once she was done changing her clothes, a few of the girls nearest her started to ask questions.

"Do you really have kids?" Asked a brunette.

"Yes I do," Ami said with a nod.

"How many do you have?" That seemed to break the dam, they all converged with questions.

"I heard you had five," and "Aren't you a little young for kids?" or "How old are you?"

"I have two kids, not five. I am definitely to young for kids, and their father is dead," Ami answered.

"What are their names?" Asked someone. Ami looked warily at all the girls. She had never enjoyed being the center of attention, and at least half these girls had been the ones attacking her on the field.

"Corey and Fern," She answered with a loving look on her face. She was the center of at least twenty girls.

"Whatever, we have class and we don't all want to be late out of morbid curiosity, do we?" asked another. The girls broke up and Ami frowned. Morbid curiosity? What did that mean? That if girls talked to her they'd know how it was to be a social pariah? Ami shoved it from her mind. She didn't need that kind of drama. It was only her first day and she already felt half dead. 

  


~*~*~*~*

Damia - "And that is that. Again it took me forever to write this. I'm tempted to just take it down,"

  


Solatina - "That means review to all you people that want it to stay or want her to write more often," 

  


Wren - "Don't be mean,"

  


Solatina - "Stuff it miss Care-a-lot,"

  


Stevie - "Hey!! I happen to like care bears,"

  


Damia - "So do I, when did we start talking about care bears?"

  


Wren - "Solatina brought it up,"

  


Solatina - "What the fuck have I done now?"

  



End file.
